A New Life
by ShortMcCake
Summary: Yugi is turned into Vampyre and is chosen to be the Night's eyes and ears on the human plain. He finally gets to see his twin brother again and he meets new friends. - Crossover between House of Night and Yu-Gi-Oh


**One of my friends in real life started a crossover with Yu-Gi-Oh and the House of Night series. I asked them if I could continue it but in my own way. They agreed to it. Tamaki-kun deserves credit in this. **

**I took everything that happened from the book for this first chapter. From here on out it will be mostly my own inserts and what I want to do with it. Obviously that won't be the case all the time. I will need to refrence from the book and take some scenes and put it in this cross-over. There will be no characters form the House of Night series in this fanfic. It will all be Yu-Gi-Oh characters in this fic. **

**I do not own the House of Night series or Yu-Gi-Oh. Credit for those go to their respective owners. I just wanted to write this crossover for the pleasure of other viewers.**

* * *

Yugi is walking down the hall with his closest friend Tea. She is in her usually nonstop talking state. That is when he saw the dead guy by his locker. Tea was so distracted by her own talking that she didn't even notice him. Now that Yugi thinks about it, no one else noticed him until he spoke, which is, Tragically, more evidence of his freakish inability to fit in.

"No, but Yugi, I swear to God Yami didn't get that drunk after the game. You really shouldn't be so hard on him."

"Yeah," Yugi says absently, "sure." Then he coughed. Again. He felt like crap. Yugi groans as he is sure that he is coming down with what Mr. Pegasus, his more-than-slightly-insane AP biology teacher, called the Teenage Plague. He thinks about if he were to die would it get him out of his geometry test tomorrow? One would only hope.

"Yugi, please. Are you even listening? I think he only had like four—I dunno—maybe six beers, and maybe like three shots. But that's totally beside the point. He probably wouldn't even have had hardly any if your stupid parents hadn't made you go home right after the game."

They both shared a long-suffering look, in total agreement about the latest injustice committed against him by his dad and the evil step-mother he'd married three really long years ago. Then, after barely half a breath break, Tea was back with the constant talking.

"Plus, he was celebrating. I mean we beat Union!" Tea shook his shoulder and put her face close to his. "Hello! Your boyfriend—"

"My almost-boyfriend," Yugi corrected her, trying his best not to cough on her.

"Whatever. Yami is our quarterback so of course he's going to celebrate. It's been like a million years since Broken Arrow beat Union."

"Sixteen." Yugi may be crappy at math, but Tea's math impairment makes him look like a genius.

"Again, whatever. The point is, he was happy. You should give the boy a break."

"The point is that he was wasted for like the fifth time this week. I'm sorry, but I don't want to go out with a guy whose main focus in life has changed from trying to play college football to trying to chug a six-pack without puking. Not to mention the fact that he's going to get fat from all that beer." Yugi had to pause to cough. He was feeling dizzy and forced himself to take slow, deep breaths when the coughing fit was over. Not that Tea noticed. He looks away sadly, wishing his twin brother was still around for him to talk to. At least he would notice when he was upset, but sadly he was made into a vampyre and Yugi's parents cut off all connections with him which made Yugi loose connections as well.

"Eww! Yami, fat! Not a visual I want."

Yugi managed to ignore another urge to cough, "And kissing him is like sucking on alcohol-soaked feet."

Tea scrunched up her face. "Okay, sick. Too bad he's so hot."

Yugi rolled his eyes, not bothering to try to hide his annoyance at her typical shallowness.

"You're so grumpy when you're sick. Anyway, you have no idea how lost-puppy-like Yami looked after you ignored him at lunch. He couldn't even..."

Then Yugi saw him. The dead guy. Okay, he realized pretty quick that he wasn't actually technically "dead". He was undead. Or un-human. Scientists said one thing, people said another, but the end result was the same. There was no mistaking what he was and even if Yugi hadn't felt the power and darkness that radiated from him, there was no frickin' way Yugi could miss the Mark, the sapphire-blue crescent moon on his forehead and the additional tattooing of entwining knot work that framed his equally blue eyes. He was a vampyre, and worse. He was a tracker.

'Well crap! He is standing by my locker.' Yugi thinks to himself.

"Yugi, you're so not listening to me!"

The the vampyre spoke and his ceremonial words slicked across the space between us, dangerous and seductive, like blood mixed with melted chocolate.

"Yugi Mouto! Night has chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee; Hearken to Her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night!"

The vampyre lifted one long, white finger and pointed at Yugi. As his head exploded in pain Tea opened her mouth and screamed.

* * *

When the bright splotches finally cleared from his eyes Yugi looked up to see Tea's colorless face staring down at him.

As usual, he says the first ridiculous thing that came to his mind. "Tea, your eyes are popping out of your head like a fish."

"He marked you. Oh, Yugi! You have that outline of that thing on your forehead!" Then she pressed a shaking hand against her white lips, unsuccessfully trying to hold back a sob.

Yugi sat up and coughed. He had a killer headache, and he rubbed at the spot between his eyebrows. It stung as if a wasp had bit him and radiated pain down around his eyes, all the way across his cheekbones. He felt like he might puke. It was then that what Tea said hit him and he looks at her. Yugi knew what this meant. He was scared but at the same time he felt relieved. He knew that he can see his brother again.

"Yugi!" Tea was really crying now and had to speak between wet little hiccups. "Oh. My. God. That guy was a tracker—a vampyre Tracker!"

"Tea." he blinked hard, trying to clear the pain from his head. "Stop crying. You know I hate it when you cry." He reached out to attempt a comforting pat on her shoulders and she automatically cringed, and moved away from him.

He couldn't believe it. She actually cringed, like she was afraid of him. Decided that this wasn't worth it anymore Yugi stands up and turns around and starts walking away. He could hear Tea calling out to him but knew that she wasn't making any attempt to try and stop him. After all, he had become the one thing that everyone is afraid of. A vampyre. Worst part about this, he has to move into a place that will be full of people like him and he wouldn't know if he could do that. Best part, was that he could finally see Heba again.

Yugi knew exactly where he was gonna go. Knowing that his Dad would no longer listen to him , he sets his thoughts on his grandpa's place. Yugi knows that that is the one place he can go for comfort and understanding. His grandpa was also the only person who stayed in contact with Heba. Yugi could feel his spirit dancing with joy. The blood of his Grandfather's people rejoiced at this. A smile forms on Yugi's lips as he heads to the bathroom first knowing that there is still plenty of people in front of the school.

This day just got worse and better for Yugi at the same time.

* * *

**Please review. I would like your guys opinions on this. Once again I have to thank Tamaki-kun for allowing me to continue with their idea. :) I hope you all can learn to enjoy this.**


End file.
